Miraak
( ) is the primary antagonist in . According to himself, the locals of Solstheim, and Hermaeus Mora, he is the first Dragonborn. One of the infamous Dragon Priests, his name in the dragon language means "Allegiance Guide". History .|The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn}} During the period of time when dragons ruled over mortals, Miraak served as a dragon priest on the island of Solstheim. He came into possession of a Black Book which in turn led to him to servitude under Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, who taught him a means to great power: a dragon shout capable of bending dragons to his will. With this forbidden knowledge in his possession, Miraak turned on his dragon masters, using it, and his power as a Dragonborn, to devour their souls to become ever more powerful. Because of his betrayal, the dragons razed his temple on Solstheim. His rebellion was unsuccessful and was defeated by another Dragon Priest named Vahlok who was then made his jailer, restraining him to Solstheim.Dialogue with Tharstan during Lost Legacy Other accounts mention that just as Vahlok was about to kill Miraak, Hermaeus Mora saved him by transporting him to the realm of Apocrypha. The dragons then appointed Vahlok as ruler of the island, but not before he was compelled to swear an oath of vigilance to watch for Miraak's return, earning him the title "The Jailer".The Guardian and the Traitor Meanwhile, Miraak stayed in the realm of Hermaeus Mora until he could amass enough power and influence to return to Solstheim, which he was able to do in 4E 201. Personality .]]Miraak is a very arrogant and rash individual, believing that his Dragonborn heritage sets him above his former dragon masters. Upon meeting the Last Dragonborn, he can claim that, (unless the main questline has been completed, in which case Miraak will grudgingly state admiration for the Dragonborn) compared to him, they have only killed a "few dragons" and do not yet know the true power of a Dragonborn, such as himself. He also believes himself above the servitude of Hermaeus Mora. Miraak is also a being that desires power, willing, in the past, to bind himself in servitude to Mora in order to gain forbidden knowledge and power. Despite, or perhaps due to, his arrogance Miraak is shown to be a very powerful individual as he was not only able to defy the Dragons he served but he was also able to devour many of them before his defeat as a total of twenty one different Dragon skeletons can be found both around and within his temple. Miraak proves to be fiercely independent and seems to be motivated solely by his lust for power. This can be seen not only through his initial betrayal of the Dragons at the height of their power but also through his resistance to the effects of Apocrypha as it is said that all those who venture there become prisoners of their own thirst for knowledge and are unable to leave whereas Miraak appeared unaffected. During his final battle with the Dragonborn, he claims that Hakon and the other ancient Nord heroes wished to use him to slay Alduin, but he chose not to for his own reasons. However, should Alduin have already been defeated upon meeting him, he will claim that he could have killed the World-Eater himself, a further sign of his arrogant nature. Interactions Dragonborn Shortly after the quest The Way of the Voice, two cultists will call out and ask the Dovahkiin if he/she is truly Dragonborn. After the conversation they will attack. After they are killed, a note with orders to kill the "False" Dragonborn in order to please Miraak will be found on one of their bodies. The quest will then be directed to the island of Solstheim. To reach the island of Solstheim, the player must go to the docks of Windhelm, where a boat called the Northern Maiden will be captained by Gjalund Salt-Sage. Speaking to the crew members will guide the player to converse with Gjalund, who, upon speaking to about travel to Solstheim will give protest, talking of having amnesia and fear for what lies there. Talking to him further (even without use of persuasion) will finally allow the player passage to Solstheim. After traveling to the island for the first time, an icon on the map of solstheim in the lower left corner will allow for fast travel back to skyrim, without need of conversation with Gjalund. Once in skyrim, an arrow at the top left of the map will be present, serving the same purpose for passage to Solstheim. Once on the island, asking around Raven Rock will cause someone to suggest the Temple of Miraak be investigated. There it will be learned that Miraak has begun taking over the people of Solstheim using "false stones", shrines built around stones where people have had their minds controlled by Miraak to work on his shrines and keep him alive. If you activate these stones you may walk away at any time. The NPCs are not so lucky, they are enslaved by Miraak. The Temple of Miraak .]] Miraak himself is met for the first time at the end of this quest. Upon finding the Waking Dreams in the depths of the temple, the Dragonborn will be transported to Apocrypha, the realm of Hermaeus Mora. Immediately, Miraak will strike the Dragonborn to their knees and claim that they do not know the true power of a Dragonborn. He then says that they can await his return like the rest of Tamriel before ordering his seekers to transport the Dragonborn back to Nirn and riding off on a dragon. After this, should the Dragonborn kill a dragon, either on Solstheim or in Skyrim, Miraak will briefly appear, taunt the Dragonborn, absorb the dragon's soul himself, and then disappear. However, Miraak may or may not appear, as he seems to come and go at random intervals. At the Summit of Apocrypha Miraak appears one last time at the end of this quest to kill the Dragonborn and devour their soul so that he may return to Solstheim. Miraak begins with a short monologue as his dragon minions, Relonikiv and Kruziikrel, sit perched upon the nearby arches: "And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate once again. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!" During the battle, the dragons circle the summit. Each time Miraak is near death, he will call down one of the dragons, devouring its soul to replenish his health. Once all three dragons have been devoured, he can finally be defeated. Upon his defeat, Hermaeus Mora appears, impaling him with a tentacle and expresses his disappointment. Then Miraak disintegrates, leaving just a skeleton. Hermaeus Mora then transfers his status to the Last Dragonborn. The Dragonborn then absorbs Miraak's soul, which yields ten dragon souls, plus any that Miraak may have stolen. Miraak's Mantra This mantra is repeated by people found working on Miraak's shrines surrounding the All-Maker Stones. They will each say one line when spoken to. In addition, if an All-Maker stone is activated, Miraak's disembodied voice will repeat a variant of the mantra. Here in his shrine That they have forgotten Here do we toil That we might remember By night we reclaim What by day was stolen Far from ourselves He grows ever near to us Our eyes once were blinded Now through him do we see Our hands once were idle Now through them does he speak And when the world shall listen And when the world shall see And when the world remembers That world shall cease to be Combat Miraak has proven to be an exceptionally powerful individual. Naturally, as a dragonborn, he is able to utilize several dragon shouts in battle. The shouts that he is shown to have knowledge of are as follows: *Fire Breath *Frost Breath *Bend Will *Dragon Aspect *Become Ethereal *Cyclone *Whirlwind Sprint Like most Dragon Priests throughout Skyrim and Solstheim, Miraak is a very capable mage, able to cast powerful lightning bolts, generate wards, and use healing spells. He will also make use of his own personal staff that allows him to summon fields of writhing tentacles that can cause severe poison damage. He also possesses his own personal sword, which allows him to drain his victim's stamina in the form of a giant tendril. During his battle with the Dragonborn, whenever his health reaches a critical level, Miraak will use the shouts Become Etheral and Whirlwind Sprint to become immune to damage and flee back to the center of the arena. There he will call down one of his dragon followers and use a unique four-word shout to instantly kill one the three dragons circling the arena, absorbing their soul and restoring his health. He will also sometimes begin the battle by using the Dragon Aspect shout, greatly enhancing his abilities, and will frequently use Fire Breath, Frost Breath and Cyclone to attack the player in addition to his weapons and magical abilities. Miraak also has a few unique abilities that the Dragonborn does not have access to. He is able to use Bend Will to control several dragons at once and is able to command them from afar. Whenever the Dragonborn slays a dragon after meeting Miraak, there is a chance he will appear and absorb the dragon's soul for his own, indicating his power to absorb dragon souls is slightly stronger. This also shows that Miraak, even when not at full power, possessed the ability to temporarily travel between Tamriel and Apocrypha, though in a somewhat incorporeal state. In this state he is also immune to all sources of damage. Immunities *Full force Unrelenting Force (Briefly staggering is the only effect) *Paralysis *Wabbajack *Mehrunes' Razor instant kill *Decapitation *Reanimation, such as Dead Thrall. *The damaging liquid pools found on the summit of Apocrypha. Perks *Augmented Shock *Bladesman *Critical Charge *Fighting Stance *Magic Resistance *Recovery *Reduce Damage *Respite *Savage Strike *Extra Damage 2 Equipment *Miraak *Miraak's Staff *Miraak's Gloves *Miraak's Robes *Miraak's Boots *Miraak's Sword Dialogue Quotes * "Send him/her back where he/she came. He/she can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel!" * "And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha." * "May he/she be rewarded for his/her service, as I am." (Final words after Hermaeus Mora impales him) When taking a dragon's soul *"Not this time, Dragonborn. This one's mine." *''"It takes a strong will to command a Dragon's soul, perhaps you aren't as powerful as you think"'' *"Do you ever wonder if it hurts, having your soul ripped out like that?" '' *"''This dragon's soul belongs to me" '' *"''Thank you for your help. We will meet again soon." *''"I grow ever stronger, Dragonborn."'' *''"One step closer to my return."'' During battle *''"I know things the Greybeards will never teach you."'' *''"Felling Alduin was a mighty deed, and I thank you for it. He would have proved troublesome to me."'' (if Alduin was defeated) *''"They wanted to use me to deal with Alduin - Hakon and the rest. I chose otherwise."'' * "You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield!" * "Fate decreed that you had to die so that I could win my freedom." * "The Greybeards taught you well." * "You could have been mighty, if fate had decreed otherwise." * "You are strong. Stronger than I believed possible." * "You fight valiantly against fate, but I am stronger here." * "Hermaeus Mora is laughing at us, you know." * "This cannot be. I am master of my own fate!" * "Yol... Toor Shul!" * "Fo... Krah Diin!" * "Ven Gaar Nos!" * "Kruziikrel, zii los dii du!" - Kruziikrel, your soul is mine to devour! Translation data in Creation Kit * "Relonikiv, zii los dii du!" * "Sahrotaar, zii los dii du!" * "Hiding is beneath you, Dragonborn." - If invisible. * "Join the last Dragonborn in his/her destruction." - When fighting Sahrotaar. * "So, you use my own Shout against me. You learn quickly." - When using Dragon Aspect. * "Ha, it seems you failed" Trivia * If Miraak's mask is removed via PC console commands, it reveals that Miraak is a Nord. His face, however, is not fixed. Reloading a saved game will also randomize his face. *Miraak is tied with Arngeir as the highest level NPC in the game. *The shout that Miraak uses to kill and consume the souls of dragons ("zii los dii du", literally meaning "spirit undead devoured") consists of four Words of Power instead of the usual three. This is strange, as most phrases or shouts in Dragon Language are made up of three words. *Much of Miraak's dialogue seems to have been cut. Game data reveals the Dragonborn and Miraak converse longer before the battle at the Summit of Apocrypha takes place. Some of these lines include "I grieve that you must meet your end this way but necessity demands it.", "You..You are the true Dragonborn.." ''and ''"Well fought, Dragonborn, but I'm afraid this is not over. I shall return and take what is mine." This suggests that another battle was to take place or Hermaeus Mora does not kill Miraak and he escapes. *Most of Miraak's clothing and weapons seem to be influenced by Hermaeus Mora. His robes and weapons make refereneces to Hermaeus Mora due to their tendril effects, his mask also seems to resemble a mass of tendrils. *In the official pre-release trailer and artwork, Miraak's robes are purple but in-game they appear brownish green. *To address the confusion that arose from the existence of a Dragonborn predating Alessia, Michael Kirkbride, former writer at Bethesda revealed "Alessia didn't have the power to absorb dragon souls. Hers was a much more nuanced power: to dream of liberty and give it a name and on her deathbed make Covenant with the Aka-Tusk.Bethsoft.com - Michael Kirkbride's forum post *During the Dragon War, the ancient Nord heroes Hakon One-Eye, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt and Felldir the Old had pleaded for Miraak to use his power as Dragonborn to assist them in defeating Alduin. However, Miraak refused to do so and instead attempted his own rebellion against the dragons. Bugs {| class="wikitable collapsible2 collapsed" style="width:100%; margin-bottom:0px; margin-top:1px;" |- sab="1147" ! sab="1148"| Click to show |- sab="1149" | sab="1150"| * If a dragon is disintegrated from Dragonborn Force, (or the Disintegrate perk unconfirmed) Miraak is unable to absorb the dragon's soul. Also after slaying a dragon, if its corpse falls into a body of water, Miraak will be unable to steal the dragon's soul away from the Dragonborn. * If Miraak appears after a dragon has been killed and the dragon does not release its soul, he may say nothing and become stuck in the ethereal form. While he is in this form, the quest "At the Summit of Apocrypha" cannot be completed. The Dragonborn reads the Black Book, is transported to Apocrypha and cannot move, cast spells, access menus or even change into first person. * If too much damage is dealt to Miraak, he will be unable to fully replenish his health and will be stuck in ethereal form, unable to be attacked or killed and thus unable to be defeated. This can happen at any of the three times he replenishes his health using a dragon's soul. The easiest way to avoid this is to restart the fight and use a less powerful weapon to chip away at his health. ** Turning invisible and waiting until you are hidden forces ethereal to end as it only works if he is in combat. ** Another fix to this, is to get back on Sahrotaar after getting off in front of Miraak. Then attack the dragons flying around instead of him. This will force him to absorb them when they reach zero health, and thus stop him from taking the ghost form. After both dragons are dead, start attacking Miraak. At some point, he'll absorb Sahrotaar after forcing him to land. There will be a small drop to the ground, but only of a few feet. the Dragonborn will get back up and can finish him off. this can also be fixed by using console command "resurrect" on him and then killing him. * After killing Miraak his body disappears and can not be looted. ** Using the console command TCL may reveal his skeleton under the podium of the Black Book. *The Dragonborn may absorb the Dragon's soul, and Miraak be left stuck in ethereal form. * After Miraak is defeated, he does not get impaled by Hermaeus Mora, and gets stuck under the map. *Even if you loot Miraak's Sword it might still be visible on the ground. * If you sneak attack him from behind you can kill him instantly, preventing him to be impaled by Hermaeus Mora, which makes you stuck in the quest. Trying to resurrect him ends up in Miraak being "busy" and not moving anymore. * After Miraak will get impaled by Hermaeus Mora and player re-enters Apocrypha Miraak's body disappears making player unable to get his armor and weapons. Appearances * fr:Miraak de:Miraak es:Miraak pl:Miraak it:Miraak ru:Мирак (Жрец) ja:Miraak Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Dragonborn: Characters Category:Dragonborn: Enemies Category:Dragonborn: Nords Category:Dragon Priests Category:Tongues